Naruto and Hinata Monogatari
by cyanidemoonpie
Summary: Rated M for Lemons. After several months of dating, Hinata asks Naruto a serious request.
1. Chapter 1

12

I do not own Naruto

Her smile was enticing. Naruto stared at her with heavy eyes. He watched as Hinata held her stomach with her arms. She was giggling. Giggling hard to be exact. The blond haired ninja let a smirk crinkle form his lips. Naruto had never seen this side of his girlfriend-

"Girlfriend," he thought.

Naruto Uzumaki, the annoying loud-mouth ninja finally had a girlfriend. Someone he could love completely until his last dying breath. She was extraordinary. Hinata Hyuuga was the only woman, besides his own mother, who loved him with every fiber in her body. His thoughts raced rapidly throughout his mind. He tried to concentrate, but memories flooded through him like gushing water.

Months ago, he rescued Hinata and her sister Hanabi from Toneri Otsusuki. During the mission, Naruto and Hinata fell under a one Toneri's powerful Genjutsu. During the Genjutsu, Naruto involuntarily relived the memories of his past. He recalled memories from their childhood, Genin days, and their prepubescent years. It was quite obvious Hinata was in love with him from the moment they met. Despite being so dense, the blond haired ninja came to a realization that he also had feelings for the kunoichi. It was hard for him to distinguish what love was exactly. He loved his parents. He loved Ramen. What was the difference between the two? Love was not a word he was used to. Growing up as an orphan and being lonely for most of his early years, put a damper on his emotions. In order to consciously grasp the concept of love, Naruto had to experience it first hand in order to tie the feelings to the four letter word. However, when it came to Hinata, he was certain that this was definitely love.

It was cute the way they differed from each other. He was a stubborn loud-mouth while she was reserved and quiet as a mouse. It worked for them. It was like Yin and Yang. Two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. He pondered for a second, realizing that this is why it would have never worked with Sakura chan. Whatever emotion he thought he had for her, was just a childish whimsy. Looking back, Sasuke and Sakura somehow meshed together in their own way. They were opposites just like him and Hinata. The saying goes that opposites attract, and Naruto had come to the conclusion that it was true statement. Suddenly, the Uzumaki felt a gentle hand touch his. Hinata smiled, breaking his train of thought.

"Are you okay Naruto Kun?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yes," he replied, while nervously scratching the back of his head.

They both sat at Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto and his girlfriend were on a casual date before he had to teach his students at the Ninja Academy. The dark haired kunoichi admired the three empty bowls that were stacked in front of her boyfriend.

"You know, I-I'd like to cook for you again sometime soon," she hesitantly whispered. A light blush emitted on her cheeks. "I miss it."

"O-Oh Y-Yeah?" he muttered. "I'd like that..."

Naruto lifted his head and sighed in irritation. He stared at the wall clock that hung in Ichiraku's.

"Well, It looks like I have to head to work," He groaned. Naruto grabbed his jacket and placed money on the counter. He then quickly kissed Hinata on the forehead. She blushed almost instantly.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted before he could walk away from her. "Come over tonight after work and I will cook for you!"

Naruto grinned goofily and then nodded. He waved goodbye, hurriedly heading towards the Academy. Hinata smiled triumphantly.

The dark haired kunoichi made her way to the outdoor market. She admired the display of fresh fruits and vegetables. The array of colors danced simultaneously making her heart beat rapidly. She was uneasy. Hinata was contemplating on what to cook for Naruto that evening. Hinata let her fingers trail the skins of the fruits, feeling the juicy ripeness. She gathered some onions, apples, carrots, garlic, and ginger. Homemade curry sounded splendid for tonight's meal. She then offered her money to a sweet elderly woman. The lady then complimented Hinata's appearance and the kunoichi's cheeks colored crimson.

"How lovely you are!" The elderly lady cooed at the Hyuuga's appearance.

"Oh no, not me," Hinata humbly replied. Her face reddened brighter than before.

"To be young again!" The woman exclaimed. "Life without a saggy bosom and beautiful hair that isn't gray…"

The elderly woman relaxed her chin on the palm of her hand and sighed in a nostalgic manner. Seemingly, the woman was lost in some sort of reverie. Hinata looked around nervously. She then cleared her throat and took her belongings.

"E-Erm, thank you for the food Ma'am," Hinata bowed politely and began to rush home.

The dark haired kunoichi walked the bustling streets of Konoha, heading in the direction of the home she shared with Kurenai and Mirai. During the spring time, she decided that it was best for her to leave the Hyuuga household. Too many memories haunted her. Growing up with a strict father and the death of her cousin Neji made it hard for her to live at the Hyuuga compound. The place she shared with her family was no longer appealing to her. She thought it was about time for a fresh start. One day, Kurenai came to her asking the Hyuuga if she finally wanted to become independent from her father and finally become an adult. Hinata immediately accepted the offer.

Hinata enjoyed living with Kurenai and Mirai. She cherished the fact that she got watch Mirai develop into a carefree toddler. The way she frolicked and ran about the place, made her heart swim with delight. After moving in with Kurenai, her mothering instincts developed almost overnight. The dark haired kunoichi found herself cautiously observing Mirai, making sure she did not hurt herself while she explored the threshold. Somedays, she pondered about what it would be like if she was mother herself. Hinata then remembered Naruto. The very idea of having a child with him made her blush profusely. She was nowhere close to making love to him and it was embarrassing. The dark haired kunoichi could not help that she was extremely shy. It was just her personality. Despite the embarrassing scenario of them making love, the thought of carrying his child made her knees weak. A little part of her and Naruto made her heart sing a delightful melody.

Finally making it home, she was greeted at the door by Kurenai who had Mirai in her arms.

"Welcome home!" Kurenai shouted happily. Mirai clapped and giggled at the sight of Hinata.

"Thank you." She shyly responded.

"Let me help you with those," Kurenai said, observing the large bags in Hinata's hands.

"That's okay, I got it," the kunoichi politely declined.

Kurenai eyed the shopping bags in the Hinata's hand and let a smug smile envelope on her lips.

"Cooking dinner tonight eh?" she inquired.

"I'm preparing a meal for N…Naruto kun," the Hyuuga apprehensively stuttered.

Kurenai placed Mirai down to play, still slightly intrigued by Hinata's anxious behavior. She was quite interested about her roommate's love life. Hinata's former sensei took a seat at the dining table and smirked at Hinata in perverted manner.

Is that so?" Kurenai deadpanned. "Is this a special occasion?" She then winked at Hinata.

Realizing her insinuation Hinata blushed. "O…Oh no... No.!" she countered "Nothing like that…"

Kurenai then looked at Hinata beguilingly. She observed her up and down in interest.

"You guys haven't done anything yet, have you?"

Hinata suddenly dropped the bags that were in her hands. She was automatically flustered by Kurenai's question. Her face instantly became the same shade as the apples she had purchased.

"You mean to tell me you guys have been together for several months and the most you have done is kiss?" Kurenai looked taken aback by her observation.

"U…Um..." was the only thing the Kunoichi could muster out.

"No need to be embarrassed Hinata chan," She replied. "I actually find it pretty cute." Kurenai got up and went into her bedroom. The Hyuuga could hear shuffling in the other room, which peaked her curiosity. Suddenly, Kurenai reappeared and smiled. She held out her hand and presented a book in her hand.

"Here." She jested, bestowing the book in Hinata's hand.

The kunoichi stared at the hard covered book with trembling hands. The title read "Kamasutra for Beginners".

She nearly collapsed at the sight of the book. Kurenai just chuckled and insisted that Hinata kept it for future references.

"Oh! One more thing," Kurenai muttered, almost losing her train of thought. She went back into her room once more. Again, the dark haired kunoichi could hear shuffling throughout the bedroom. Her sensei then reappeared in the kitchen with a closed fist.

"Please take this," she insisted.

Kurenai dropped a condom in Hinata's hand. She stared at the wrapper and nearly had a nose bleed at the sight. The Hyuuga girl felt like she should could faint at any given moment, but she tried to keep her composure.

"As much as I think you'd make a wonderful mother, I still think you should wait just a little bit longer," Kurenai joked.

By now Hinata's face was on fire. She felt like a million fire ants were piercing through her body all at once.

The curry was nearly finished. Hinata stole a glance from the clock on the oven, recognizing Naruto could be arriving at any given minute. She smoothed down her cooking apron and sighed in exasperation. She let the pot simmer on the burner, trying to keep the food at a warm temperature. The dark haired kunoichi quickly sat the dining room table. The Hyuuga laid a white table cloth with red embellishments around the table top. She assembled the wine glasses adjacently to the red lit candles she had tucked away in a broom closet. As she added the finishing touches, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly snatched a bottle of chilled red wine before answering the door.

"Naruto Kun, good evening," Hinata greeted him with such fervor.

"Hello Hinata chan," He answered before kissing her on the forehead.

A forehead kiss was something Naruto had grown accustomed too. It was his way of showing Hinata he cared without being over the top in public.

"Please come in," she insisted.

Naruto took his shoes off at the door and put on house slippers before entering. He smelt the air and grinned ear to ear.

"Wow that smells amazing Hinata chan," the Uzumaki exclaimed.

"Oh T…Thank you Naruto kun. I tried my very best."

Hinata led Naruto into the dining room and directed him towards his seat. She began to hunt around the kitchen gathering plates filled with food and appetizers she prepared last minute. Hinata placed a plate of curry down in front of Naruto.

"Please enjoy."

She pulled out a seat next to her boyfriend and watch as he took a few bites from his dinner. The Uzumaki then smiled and gave his girlfriend a "thumbs up".

"This is delicious," he exclaimed before shoveling the food into his mouth.

Hinata giggled at the sight of Naruto as he hurriedly inhaled the food that was in front of him.

"I was so busy today, I didn't have time to take a quick second lunch break," He mumbled with food in his mouth. "I'm starving."

"Please eat as much as you like."

The blond haired ninja sat at the table, rubbing his belly. He exhaled in both conquer and defeat. He outstretched his arms, stretching his muscles after an enjoyable meal. Naruto then felt a rumble in his stomach.

"Erm-Hey Hinata chan, which way is your bathroom?"

"Oh-Just down the hallway."

Naruto excused himself from the table and made his way down the hall. He opened a door, thinking it was the bathroom. He found himself standing in Hinata's bedroom. He was greeted by several plush animals and girly trinkets. He smirked realizing how girly Hinata actually was. It was cute. Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye. Naruto looked down and noticed something that seemed out of place. There was a book on Hinata's bed with a lotus imprinted on the cover. Slightly intrigued, he picked up the book and read the title.

"Kamasutra for beginners," He thought to himself. "Kamasutra? Where have I seen that word before?"

Naruto opened the book and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He could not believe his own eyes. The title to the page he opened to was called "The amazing rocking horse." It had a woman on top of a guy, and his legs were slightly crossed. His face was nuzzled between her breasts and she looked like she was enjoying the ride. He then remembered where he had heard the word before. It was because pervy sage Jiraiya did research over the subject one summer when Naruto was younger. Naruto's face began to blush, however curiosity ran through him at full speed. Naruto began to flip through pages, eyeing the several different sex positions. Without containing himself, he then envisioned a very naked Hinata. A naked Hinata doing most of those sex positions with him. This was not the first time he thought about his girlfriend in such a manner, but his knowledge of sex was somewhat little. He knew the basics of missionary and doggy-style, but this was different. Naruto felt his face become hotter. He thought about her below him, moaning and panting as he slid himself inside of her womanhood. The Uzumaki felt his pants tighten. He was becoming hard. Naruto continued to think about Hinata doing naughty things to him and when suddenly the door opened.

"Are you okay Naruto Kun, I thought you had to use the restroom?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She looked at Naruto, who was sitting on her bed with the Kamasutra book in his hands. Both of their blushes intensified.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto kun," She panicked. "That's not mine, I swear! It's Kurenai sensei's book! I meant to put it away..."

He was lost for words. He sat there frozen for a minute. Naruto did not know how to explain himself. All he could do was clear his throat and set the book aside. He then looked at her with lingering eyes and bit his lower lip.

"It's okay," Naruto smiled faintly. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Naruto stood up from the bed and walked towards the very disconcerted Hinata. He tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. The dark haired kunoichi glanced up at his expression, his face was crimson and his temple was composing of sweat. He was just as nervous as she was. Naruto took Hinata in his arms and pressed his chest against hers. Her face became even hotter as she felt his manhood against her thigh.

"Naruto kun…is aroused?" She panicked on the inside.

He then whispered into her ear. "H…Honestly, I don't think we should be embarrassed Hinata chan."

"W…What do you mean?"

"I- I mean…We've been together for a while now." He stuttered out. "Maybe this stuff shouldn't embarrass us anymore? I mean we are adults now."

Hinata's breath hitched instantaneously.

"I mean it's just a book." Naruto shrugged.

Hinata then thought about it for a second and realized maybe they were being a tad bit silly.

"M…Maybe you're right Naruto kun." She admitted. "It is just a picture book."

Naruto hugged Hinata tighter in his arms. She could still feel his erection against her lower body. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she could pass out at any time. Hinata pulled away from him gradually and she caught him constantly examining her like she had something stuck in her teeth.

"Naruto kun, are you okay?"

His cerulean orbs were cumbersomely heavy. Half lidded. His face was still red like before, but he seemed a little more relaxed. Naruto gently came in for a kiss and Hinata gladly accepted. He lightly kissed her lips, giving her pecks here and there; however he felt something surge throughout his body. Naruto begun to feel feverish and expeditiously deepened the kiss. Hinata's breath staggered anon as he ravished her. Naruto had her pinned against her bedroom door. His manhood still throbbed against her blue jeans. The Uzumaki had his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists as he held her in place. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she tried to keep up. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed, because Naruto had her in his grip. He put his knee between her thighs, separating her legs. Naruto could feel the growing heat from sex. He balanced her on top of his knee, angling her body. His chiseled chest collided into hers. Naruto could feel her soft breasts against his uniform. He kiss her a little bit longer, but he found himself slowly stopping. Unexpectedly, he slowly pulled away from her.

"Naruto kun?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I…I just. I have been thinking about you a lot lately." He choked a little on his words. "I … couldn't help myself." Naruto smoothed back his hair trying to regain his composure.

"Y…You think about me Naruto kun?" She blinked. Hinata's heart became motionless.

"Of course Hinata chan, you are my very beautiful girlfriend." He was blushing once again. "And- I love you Hinata chan. I think it's normal to think about making love to you-"

Before he could react, the Hyuuga then grabbed Naruto by his collar and crashed her lips into his. He complied by returning the fiery kiss between them. He stroke the back of her hair, trailing his fingers down her gossamer hair. Their bodies were pressed against one another's, nearly morphing into a single being. Hinata eventually broke the kiss and Naruto looked at her confusingly.

"Hinata chan, is everything okay?"

"I...I" she stuttered.

"Hinata?" He looked at her worriedly.

"I…want you to take my virginity."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto splashed cold water onto his face. He stared into the mirror, eyeing his anxious reflection. Pools of sweat and tap water glittered against his forehead. The bright yellow fluorescent lights highlighted his nervous demeanor. He was freshening up in Hinata's master bathroom. The Uzumaki was struggling to calm his shot nerves. His intestines felt like they were doing continuous summersaults.

 _I want you to take my virginity._

He shook his head, trying to retreat the thoughts that burned rapidly within his mind. Naruto inhaled slowly.

"I can do this."

His face was flushed and his hands were clammy from anticipation. Naruto took the hand towel above the sink and blotted his face with it. He thought about all the times he imagined being intimate with Hinata inside his head, but nothing compared to the real thing. The impending act between the two of them made his heart falter. Naruto loved Hinata, but his lack of knowledge when it came to the bedroom arts was frightening.

"Naruto kun," She called out to him from the other room.

"Coming…"

He inhaled a staggering breath once more before reentering her bedroom. He stood adjacently to the door, ogling his beautiful girlfriend. A light smiled tugged at his lips, realizing she had changed into a purple kimono. It was a light summer ensemble, which was adorned perfectly to her curvaceous body. Her graceful appearance yanked at his heart strings. Her silky hair was pinned up into a ponytail, slightly swayed to the side of her face. Hinata sat on her knees, with her hands lightly placed on her lap in expectancy.

"Wow, Hinata chan", his voice trailed off.

"Please treat me kindly Naruto kun."

The Uzumaki crept slowly towards his lover. He knelt down onto his knees, joining her in the most comfortable way possible. He gulped nervously, but lifted his hands to touch her face.

"Are you sure about this Hinata chan," he questioned. "We can always wait."

"I'm sure, Naruto kun."

Naruto gently stroked her cheek and placed his lips against her forehead. He inhaled the lavender scent of her shampoo, which ironically eased his anxieties. Well to an extent. He stooped his temple against her face and snuck a quick kiss on the lips. Her breath hitched in eagerness. Naruto then greeted the entrance of her mouth with his tongue. The Uzumaki traced her delicate lips with the tip of his tongue. Hinata welcomed his adoring endeavor and gradually opened her mouth to accept his passionate kiss. They had exchanged a fiery dance of fervent kisses, when Naruto painstakingly pulled away from her. He stroked her head with his bandaged hand and circled her cheek with his calloused thumb. He took in a quick breath and gazed at his flustered beauty.

"Hinata," he whispered into her ear.

Goosebumps straggled their way up to her spine, making her tremble softly beneath him.

"If you don't care," Naruto gulped.

He nervously positioned his hands at the opening of her Kimono and looked her timidly in the eyes. The dark haired kunoichi blushed involuntarily, but lightly nodded her head in agreeance. The blond haired ninja slowly parted the fabric, exposing her bare chest. Naruto sat there frozen, unable to move his body in continuation. Hinata's face was facing away from Naruto in embarrassment. Her breasts were milky white, with soft colored areolas. They were bigger than the handfuls he used to imagine during his nightly ritual.

"I apologize if they are …disappointing," she whimpered.

His eyes widened in dismay, suddenly breaking away from his stupor. Naruto looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"Disappointing?"

"Yes, they are much too plain."

"Hinata chan…" He frowned in her direction. "They…are perfect."

The Hyuuga turned her stunned face to look at her boyfriend.

"Really?" She cried out. "You like them Naruto kun?"

"Of course Hinata chan." He smiled softly, but something caught him off-guard. There were tears brimming from his girlfriend's opaque eyes. "Hinata! What's wrong," he asked while clutching her shoulders.

"I…" She whispered softly. "I am just so happy Naruto kun!"

"Really," he looked taken aback.

"You don't understand how much I've always wanted to be your girlfriend Naruto kun," she proclaimed. "I thought this would never happen between us. Experiencing the pain of possibly never being by your side, tore me up on the inside. I just love you so much."

He could not reply to her. Naruto gawked at his Hinata with intense cerulean eyes. Instead of calming her with gentle words, he held out his hands. He took the dark haired kunoichi into an embrace and held her tightly within his muscled arms.

"I love you too."

The blond hair ninja slowly pulled away from the hug they shared. He lowered his face to take her lips into his. They softly exchanged a few gentle pecks, but something wavered the innocence of their kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him in closer against her naked chest. He could feel her heart beat rapidly as they united in a sultry make out session. A light moan managed to flee from her mouth and it triggered Naruto almost instantly. He pulled the dark haired kunoichi onto his lap and stripped her from her summer kimono. She was nearly nude, besides her underwear, and was put on display.

"Hinata, can I…touch them," he asked, trying to catch his breath.

She swallowed nervously. The Hyuuga took his hands into hers and hovered them over her breasts. She watched anxiously as he brought them closer to her milky skin. Naruto lightly brought his hands to her chest. She whimpered as they experienced skin to skin contact. He gently squeezed the flesh and she let out a soft cry.

"Ahh," she jolted. "Naruto kun."

"Are you okay," he asked concernedly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No nothing like that," she admitted. "I…I liked it."

He could feel an intense nosebleed heading in his direction, but he tried to calm his sexual desires. The Uzumaki started to grope her grapefruit sized tits in hands, slowly kneading them like dough. Hinata arched her back as he continued his ministrations. The dark haired kunoichi could not help but moan, as the unrelenting touches from Naruto's hands pleasured her immensely. He took his pointer finger and thumb and mildly pinched her nipple.

"Aaaahh," her voice echoed throughout the bedroom.

She could feel his pulsing manhood against her panties. She was sitting on top of it and it sent sensations near her lower region.

"Hinata," he whispered slowly. "I can feel your wetness." Naruto felt the heat stir from her damp entrance, seeping through the fabric of her underwear. He started to grind against the cloth folds of her sex, and Hinata groaned feverishly as he teased her.

"N…Naruto kun."

"Hinata chan."

He snuck his fingers against the elastic of her panties and slowly slid his fingers downwards. Hinata bit her lip in eagerness. A small blush emitted on her cheeks as his fingers passed the small tuft of dark curls. Slowly, he found his way against the slick outer folds of her entry. The Uzumaki slowly probed the entrance with one finger, making her writhe on top of him. Hinata's breath hooked as his index finger discovered her nub.

"I think if I rub this," he proclaimed "It will make you feel good."

He started to circle the tender skin of her clit and it made her jolt. She mewled in ecstasy as he continued to touch her sensitive area.

"Naruto kun," she called out.

"I want to make you feel good Hinata."

The blond haired ninja sent a small bolt of chakra through his fingers and casted it on his girlfriend's swollen nub.

"Naruto kun," she cursed aloud. "Oh my Kami!"

He took two of his fingers and spread them inside her opening. The dark haired kunoichi cried out as he softly slid his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Naruto kissed the back of her neck as he played with the creases of her wet opening. He slid his lubricated fingers away from her core and went back to playing with her clitoris. It felt like a bolt of electricity as he touched her without hesitation. Hinata's body trembled as he explored her lower area. Naruto nipped and sucked at her silky skin, and to her dismay he glided his fingers away from her panties.

"Wait, Naruto kun."

"I want to try something else," he admitted to the flustered kunoichi.

The Uzumaki leisurely took off her panties and flung them across the room. She was completely undressed now. She blushed as Naruto took her off his lap and laid her across the bedroom floor. She covered her opening with her hands and he chuckled lightly.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be Hinata chan."

Slowly she uncovered herself and he stared in admiration. Just looking at her down there made his mouth water in impatience. She was swollen in excitement, and it made him throb uncontrollably. He brought himself to the floor, lowering his face into her flower.

"Naruto kun," Hinata was a bit uncertain.

He kissed the outer folds of her arousal and she shook at the sudden contact. Naruto licked her inner thighs and she squealed in desire. He buried his face deeper and let his tongue flick her rosy clitoris. The kunoichi grabbed the back of his head and bit her lower lip in aggression. The blond haired ninja began to lick the wet creases of her sex. Hinata's body began to tremble as he lapped the juices that emptied from her opening. Naruto brushed his tongue against her nub once more and she cried out as pleasure washed over her.

"N…Naruto kun," she wailed. "Something is happening."

She felt the pressure building from her lower stomach, knowing she was nearing her peak. Despite her warnings, Naruto continued to lick her nub. As her moaning continued, the grip on his hair became more violent as she started to wriggle uncontrollably.

"Naruto kun," her voice weakened. "I think I'm coming, Naruto kun!"

Suddenly, an unexpected amount of nectar squirted from her inner thighs. Hinata bellowed out an intense shrill of pleasure. Expecting him to stop, she watched as he licked every drop that fell from her entrance. Finishing, he sat onto his knees and wiped his mouth off with his sleeves. Her chest was heaving and her brilliant eyes were closed from lust.

"Are you okay Hinata chan?"

"Uh huh," was all she could manage to breathe out.

He watched as she attempted to pick herself from the floor. Naruto brought her over to him. He cuddled her possessively in his arms. He kissed her forehead before stroking her legs with his fingertips.

"Naruto kun?"

"Yes Hinata chan?"

"You're still dressed," she pouted.

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

He began to disrobe himself and Hinata watched him in astonishment. With years of training, his physique was that of an Adonis. Everything about his body was chiseled and muscular. The Uzumaki slid off his shirt and pants, but as he was about to take off his boxers; Hinata stopped him.

"May I," she queried.

"Of course."

She jerked the elastic of his boxers and watched as his member sprung forth. Hinata's jaw nearly plunged to the floor, as she marveled in its glory. He was large and throbbing, which kind of intimidated her at first. Out of curiosity, she slowly brought her hand to the base of his shaft and lightly touched it. Naruto grunted as she squeezed it gently in her hand.

"Ah, Hinata chan," he muttered. An intense blush radiated from his cheeks.

"It's okay to touch it?"

"Yes, p…please," he pleaded almost in agony.

Working up the courage, she started to stroke him with her hand. He threw his head back and grunted.

"I was selfish earlier," Hinata acknowledged. "I want to pleasure Naruto kun now."

The kunoichi took her tongue and lick the tip of his cock and he gasped at the abrupt contact. She let her tongue conquer the slit of his manhood and he jerked wildly.

"Ah, Hinata chan," he twitched.

She stuck the head of his shaft into her mouth and he panted frenziedly. Slowly but surely, she began to bob her head back and forth. Naruto reveled in the constant pleasure she was creating with her lips and tongue. The kunoichi clutched his member once more and began to pump him, since she now had lubrication. As she stroked him, she continued to suck him off hungrily.

"Hinata," he called out to her.

He let his quivering hands find her head. Instead of tugging at her dark curls, he began to lovingly stroke her head as she sustained her ministrations. Perspiration began to form from his naked body, as girlfriend unceasingly pleasured him. Naruto did not know how much longer he could hold in his orgasm. Hinata had the ability of making him feel incredibly good. She could feel the unstoppable twitching of his shaft in her mouth. The Kunoichi knew he was getting close to climaxing. The blond haired ninja's moaning was becoming more vocal. His frantic hands were now furrowed deep in her scalp. Hinata dipped her head a few more times before he bellowed out to her.

"Hinata," he groaned "I'm coming, Hinata chan."

In spite of his warning, she retained him inside her mouth. His hot seed spurted from his sensitive cock. The Hyuuga continued to suck him with fervor as the liquid occupied the inside of her cavern. She found herself swallowing as much as she possibly could. His body overpoweringly shook and contracted as he finished his climax. Naruto looked down at his girlfriend who was still licking his member clean. He slowly pulled away from her, because of the oversensitivity after his peak. The Uzumaki stooped down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

Hinata smirked tenderly at her boyfriend and kiss him softly. As she pulled away from the kiss, Naruto looked the dark haired kunoichi up and down and chuckled.

"What? Do I looked bad," she asked worriedly.

"No, not at all," he replied. "It's just…Even looking at you is getting me excited again."

The Hyuuga's face colored crimson as she observed his shaft become harden once more. Naruto leant towards his girlfriend and place his hands on her face. He caressed her cheeks with his unsteady fingers. The Uzumaki placed his lips on her brow and held it against her skin.

"Are you sure you are ready Hinata chan," he inquired once again.

"Yes I am," she responded. "I love you."

Hinata hoisted herself up from the floor and directed Naruto towards the end of her bed. She took him to the mattress and gestured for him to sit down. Suddenly, she recollected something very imperative. She went to her bedside drawer and took out the condom Karin gave her earlier that day.

"Is that a condom," Naruto asked bewilderingly.

"Erm, Kurenai gave it to me," she countered uncomfortably.

The kunoichi gulped apprehensively and sat down next to Naruto. They both sat awkwardly next to each other, unsure of what to do next.

"I guess I can put this on you."

The kunoichi took the condom out of the wrapper and admired the lubricated circle in her fingertips. She took hold of his shaft and began to unravel the condom on his member.

"There," she muttered after making sure it was on correctly.

The Uzumaki then took her by the hand and laid her gently across the mattress. He dipped down to kiss her quivering lips and smirked. He hovered inches away from her form, towering over her petite body. He was leveling his member against the entrance of her womanhood. Naruto took in a breath before stroking Hinata's face.

"I love you Hinata chan."

"I love you Naruto kun."

"I'm going to try and enter slowly," he promised.

Naruto angled the tip of his cock at her folds and slowly progressed forward. He pushed the tip of his shaft inside her crease and she gritted her teeth in discomfort.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm okay, you can keep going."

The blond haired ninja slowly pushed himself deeper inside the dark haired kunoichi. Her eyes widened as he continued to penetrate through her barrier. He bent down to kiss her lips, trying to keep her mind of the soreness. He stopped himself, realizing he met with his limit. Naruto hung over his girlfriend and gazed into her loving orbs.

"I can stay like this for a minute, if you'd like."

Hinata nodded her head, directing her attention to Naruto's concerned face. She draped her arms around his neck and greeted him with a sultry kiss. The lovers exchanged several fiery kisses. Their tongues danced provocatively in each other's mouths. The Uzumaki trailed his kisses to the nape of her neck and she purred at sudden interaction. He let his tongue glide from her collarbone to her neck and her breath hitched in excitement.

"Naruto kun," she mumbled.

"Yes Hinata chan?"

"The pain has subsided," she professed. "You can start moving your body now."

The Uzumaki complied and began to slowly thrust himself back and forth. The kunoichi let a moan spurt from her lips. She encompassed her arms around her boyfriend, holding him against her chest. He made rhythmic motions with every deep plunge. Naruto was grunting by now, feeling her tight pussy contract around his throbbing member. She was milking him for what it was worth. Hinata groaned as he started to pick up the pace. His thrust were becoming more erratic, but he could not contain himself. Her breasts were bobbing up and down, while he pumped her continuously. Pleasure washed over Hinata as he became more aggressive. Naruto was becoming animalistic by the second. He wanted to make love to her, but he could not sedate his insatiable need for her. The kunoichi could feel his balls smack against her bottom, but it did not trouble her. All she could focus on was the reoccurring bliss he was creating, while he fucked her senseless.

"Naruto kun," she shouted. "Naruto kun!"

"Hinata chan," he answered her plea.

He grabbed her by the hands, holding onto her as his speed increased. Naruto felt like he was nearing his climax. The blond haired ninja thought he was about to explode on impact.

"Hinata I'm close," he shouted.

"Me too," she exclaimed. "Kiss me please!"

Without hesitation Naruto took her by the lips and kissed her until they had reached their breaking point. Both of them quaked as their bodies' spasm into one another. The Uzumaki let out a long grunt, nearly falling on top of Hinata. She cried out to him, as she too reached her intense orgasm. Her body shuddered uncontrollably, her lower region releasing juices. Because of her intense orgasm, she actually pushed Naruto's cock from out of her and squirted all over the bedsheets.

"Aaaaah, Naruto kun," she screamed as she was coming down from her high.

"Awesome," Naruto whispered while watching her in amazement.

As soon as she finished, she collapsed. Naruto lowered himself to the mattress and rested alongside his girlfriend. He gradually pulled her into his arms, burying his face against the nape of her neck. He rained kisses all over her body as she laid there in a bliss filled trance. The blond haired ninja stroked her face before cuddling her exhausted form. She slowly turned her body to face Naruto's form. She rested her head against his arm and smiled triumphantly.

"I love you," she said sleepily.

Naruto chuckled.

"I love you too."


End file.
